Alla misstag lämnar sina spår
by DarkDesertDreams
Summary: Vad händer när man klär Hermione i Parvatis kläder, häller i henne en flaska vin och sätter henne på en fest tillsammans med resten av alla sjätte och sjundeårselever på Hogwarts? Innehåller alldeles för mycket alkohol, lite våld och lite sex. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Nope, sorry jag äger INGENTING! Utom Hermiones kläder och Parvatis kjol...

Varning!: Den här storyn innehåller Väldigt Mycket alkohol, lite våld och kanske lite sex om ni har tur ;) Är du emot alkohol och inte på humör att skratta åt andras misstag, läs inte.

Skicka en rewiew om du har nåt att klaga på ;P Kritik mycket välkommen.

**Alla misstag lämnar sina spår...**

"Hermione!"

"Ja?" Hermione tittade upp från sin bok och undrade varför Parvati pratade så högt när de satt i samma sovsal.

"Du är ju prefekt och så…"

"Ja?" Hermione betraktade förvirrat Parvati som precis kommit ut ur duschen iförd en blå morgonrock och med det mörka håret inlindat i en handduk. Hon hade alltid kommit bra överens med Parvati och Lavender, men de var inte riktigt på samma våglängd och hade för det mesta inte speciellt mycket att prata om.

Lavender låg på sin säng och bläddrade i en tidning, men hennes ögon hade flyttats från artikeln om hårförlängning till Parvati. Hon verkade genast förstå vad det var Parvati skulle komma fram till och satte sig upp.

"Men vi är ju ändå dina kompisar. Och om det är så att några skulle göra nånting som kanske inte helt följer skolreglerna…" Parvati tvekade. "Men som naturligtvis inte är farligt." La Lavender till.

"Visst skulle du då hellre vilja att vi berättade det för dig, och frågade om du ville vara med, och du skulle inte berätta för nån… Än att alla gör det utan dig…" Hermione förstod ingenting, hon visste att Lavender och Parvati inte alltid höll sig helt enligt reglerna, men det var bara småsaker och de hade aldrig frågat henne om råd tidigare.

"Vad pratar ni om?" Frågade hon och rynkade pannan. Parvati såg på Lavender för att få hjälp.

"Äh, det är klart hon inte avslöjar oss, den som gör det kommer bli hatad av hela skolan för all framtid, och det skulle Hermione inte riskera, dessutom skulle det nog va bra för henne att vara med…" Hermione blev irriterad på att Lavender pratade om henne som om hon inte var där men kunde inte förneka att hon var nyfiken.

"Okej! Jag ska inte sätta dit er. Vad är det ni planerar?" utbrast hon.

Parvati och Lavender flinade stort mot varandra.

"Vi tänkte att du i alla fall kommer få höra det genom Harry eller Ron, men vi ville ändå känna att vi hade bjudit med dig." Svarade Lavender.

"Bjudit med mig på vad?" frågade Hermione irriterat och slog ihop boken hon läst.

"På halloween så är det fest. Alla sjätte och sjundeårselever, kanske några utvalda femtonåringar också. Och då menar jag verkligen alla, från alla elevhem." Svarade Parvati med ett brett leende.

"Vart ska ni ha den?" frågade Hermione. En fest, även om det förmodligen var förbjudet, om inte annat för att folk skulle vara utanför sällskapsrummet på kvällen, och att det förmodligen skulle förekomma alkohol. Så såg hon ingen större fara i det. Hon skulle kanske tillochmed överväga att gå själv.

"I Vid behov-rummet såklart!" Utbrast Lavender och fullkomligt strålade mot Hermione som satt tyst. Hon var glad att Lavender och Parvati hade anförtrott henne det, och det verkade ju faktiskt som om de ville att hon skulle följa med.

När hon tänkte efter så kunde hon nog, som Lavender sagt, behöva det.

"Efter festmiddagen så går alla till sina uppehållsrum och går därifrån i uppdelade smågrupper till Vid behov-rummet. Man tar med sig egen sprit och om man har nån bra musik så kan man slänga med den också. Du behöver naturligtvis inte dricka… Jag menar, du verkar inte riktigt vara typen som…" Lavender tystnade och såg generat ut genom fönstret.

"Nån gång ska man väl bryta trenden." Hörde Hermione sig själv säga utan att förstå varför. Det var klart hon hade druckit, men inte på en sån stor fest och aldrig så hon blev mer än lite varm i kroppen.

Parvati och Lavender såg förvånat på henne, och på varann. Sedan log de och Parvati kastade sig in i en ändlös diskussion om kläder och smink hon skulle ha på sig. Hon hade sjunkit ner på Hermiones säng, och även om Hermione inte sa så mycket, så kände hon sig för en gångs skull delaktig i Lavenders och Parvatis gemenskap.

När halloween äntligen kom hade Hermione helt bestämt sig för att gå på festen, och kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite nervös när hon satt på sin säng med blött hår och iakttog Parvati som provade den ena minimala kjolen efter den andra.

"Jag har alltid tyckt att du har så fint hår Hermione." Sa Lavender avundsjuk som stod framför spegeln och studerade sitt eget halvlånga raka hår. Hermione stirrade skeptiskt på henne.

"Visst, det här burret." Hennes hår var visserligen stort och krusigt, men det hade alltid varit slitet och sett lite risigt ut. Inte för att hon hade brytt sig.

"Inte som det ser ut nu kanske…" sa Lavender undvikande. "Men om du får lite ordning på det, låt mig prova en sak!" Innan Hermione hann protestera hade Lavendel slängt sig efter tidningen och bläddrat fram till en annan artikel om hår. Parvati hade också övergett sina kjolar och hade istället hämtat sin necessär och plockade fram produkt efter produkt medans Lavender med en enkel trollformel torkade Hermiones hår. Hon lät dem hålla på, det kunde ju inte direkt bli värre. Tio minuter senare lutade sig Parvati och Lavender belåtet bakåt.

"Wow!" utbrast Lavender.

"Du är ju skitsnygg!" Parvati stirrade avundsjukt på Hermiones hår. Smått nervöst vände hon sig om för att se sig själv i spegeln. Parvati hade rätt, hon var skitsnygg. Håret såg mycket mjukare ut nu, och istället för den stora risbusken så låg håret nu i vilda lockar över ryggen.

De drog på sig sina skolklädnader och gick ner till middagen.

Hermione satte sig bredvid Harry och Ron.

"Har du gjort något med håret Hermione?" frågade Ron. Hon kände sig smickrad över att han märkt det.

"Nja, Jag gjorde väl inte så mycket." Svarade Hermione och log mot Lavender och Parvati.

"Vi ska göra en total makeover med henne sen." Sa Parvati med ett busigt leende.

"Oj då. Det kanske är bäst om jag stannar här istället." Sa Hermione med en låssasrädd min. Men trots sin sarkasm var hon lite nervös.

Festmåltiden var som alltid utsökt, men såfort hon stoppat sin sista tugga äppelpaj i munnen drog Parvati och Lavendel med henne därifrån.

"Vi ses senare." Var allt hon hann säga till en förvånad Harry och Ron.

Väl uppe i sovsalen igen var Hermione inte säker på om hon gillade den här plötsliga uppmärksamheten från sina två rumskompisar. Hon kände sig som en docka som lät sig göras om efter andras tankar.

Men hon påminde sig själv om att hon faktiskt hade velat det här. Testa nåt nytt. För en gångs skull sluta vara den regelbesatta prefekten.

"Så… Vad tänkte du ha på dig?" frågade Parvati medans hon upptog sitt kritiska provande av kjolar.

"Öhm…" Ja vad skulle hon ha på sig egentligen? Vanliga jeans och en t-shirt?

"Prova den här." Det var inget förslag. Det var en order.

Tveksamt drog Hermione av sig skolklädnaden och satte på sig den korta, svarta jeanskjolen.

"Nej! Den är alldeles för…" hon studerade sig själv i spegeln, håret var snyggt, men aldrig att hon skulle visa sig offentligt i något sånt här.

"Sexig?" undrade Lavender med ett leende.

"Kort och tajt ja!" Hon ville inte säga till Parvati att hon såg ut som en slampa eftersom hon uppenbarligen använde den här kjolen.

"Men du har ju jättesnygga ben! Du borde visa upp dem lite mer." Parvati studerade hennes ben.

Snygga ben. Det hade hon aldrig tänkt på.

"Prova ett par strumpbyxor under då!" Lavender kastade åt henne ett par ogenomskinliga svarta strumpbyxor.

Utan en tanke på att ha kjolen på sig krånglade hon i alla fall på sig strumpbyxorna och ställde sig på nytt framför spegeln. Det blev mycket bättre.

"Du MÅSTE gå sådär!" utropade Lavender.

"Nej, den är fortfarande lite kort…" Sa Hermione, men hon visste att hon höll på att övertalas. I strumpbyxorna så var ju hennes ben påklädda istället för utlämnade till allmän beskådning.

Parvati ställde sig bredvid henne, hon verkade äntligen ha bestämt sig för en avklippt jeanskjol, den var fem centimeter kortare än Hermiones.

"Och det fixar inte en häxa som du?" frågade Lavender och räckte henne hennes trollspö som hon slängt ifrån sig på sängen.

Hermione studerade sig själv i spegeln, om hon skulle vara ärlig mot sig själv så var hon riktigt snygg, speciellt bakifrån. Men hon hade aldrig haft sånna kläder förut. Hon ville inte visa upp sig inför halva skolan i så utmanande kläder. Inte för att hon stack ut i dem, Parvatis och Lavenders var mycket mer vågade, men det var bara inte Hon.

Men med fem centimeter till i kjolens nederkant så var hon riktigt nöjd.

"Okej då, jag har den väl på mig då!" Parvati och Lavender jublade.

"Jag bara måste få sminka dig! Eller hur Lavender, visst skulle Hermione bli asläcker i sotade ögon?"

Hermione kände sig som en skyltdocka och sminkdocka i ett när Parvati gick lös på henne med kajalpenna och mascaraborste. Samtidigt som Lavender återigen angrep hennes hår beväpnad med en sprayflaska.

En kvart senare stod Hermione framför helfigursspegeln.

Mållös stirrade hon på tjejen i spegeln. Mycket riktigt, hon var snygg. Men hon var inte Hermione.

Det här var en kaxig, sexig brud i kort svart kjol och ett enkelt men åtsittande rött linne. Kombinationen rött och svart gjorde att hon såg mycket självsäkrare ut än vanligt. Håret var lika stort som vanligt, men i blanka stora lockar. Ögonen framhävdes med svart kajal utan att bli för mycket. Hon var skitsnygg. Men reflektionen i spegeln var inte Hermione.

"Du är såå het bruden!" Lavender och Parvati stirrade på henne.

"Jo… men…" Hermione sjönk ner på sin säng och vände bort huvet från spegeln. Parvati satte sig mitt emot henne och tog henne i handen.

"Hermione. Jag vet att vi inte alltid har varit bästa vänner, och du har inte verkat som om du velat ha det så heller. Och du kanske tycker att vi har gjort dig till någon du inte är. Men det är inte sant. Du kommer alltid att vara vår Hermione, hon som är smart och ordentlig. Bästa vän med Harry Potter och Ronald Weasley. Hon som gick ut med Viktor Krum för två år sen." Hermione kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Du kommer alltid att vara Hermione, oavsett hur du ser ut. Du behöver inte se ut såhär om du inte vill. Men kolla på dig själv. Du är skitsnygg! Och det är din kropp, ditt hår och dina ögon, du bara framhäver dem på bästa sätt."

Parvati hade rätt, och det var ju inte direkt som att hon skulle gå runt såhär för resten av sitt liv. En enda kväll som någon annan, men ändå så mycket Hermione.

Lavender slängde sig ner från andra sidan sängen.

"Du tror inte att Hermione Granger behöver släppa lös lite ibland? Kanske för att testa och upptäcka en ny sida hos sig själv, eller också börjar du tänka på hur otroligt nöjd du är med ditt vanliga jag. För att kunna rata något måste man testa det. Eller hur Hermione?"

Kom detta djupa samtal om personlighet verkligen från Lavender och Parvati? Hermione som alltid sett dem som ganska ytliga när det gällde allt.

"Ni har rätt, det kanske är dags att testa på ett nytt liv efter alla läxor." Hon kunde inte låta bli att skratta, Parvati och Lavender hängde lättade på. De hade nog varit lite oroliga över att Hermione inte alls skulle bli glad åt deras makeover.

"Alldeles riktigt. Och vi värmer upp här och nu inför årets största fest!"

Hur Parvati och Lavender lyckats få på sig sina egna minimala kläder, tuperat håret och lagt på ett tjockt lager smink samtidigt som de förvandlat Hermione från tråkmåns till sexbomb hade hon ingen aning om, men lyckats hade de.

"Just det, vi måste bygga upp lite partystämning innan vi går dit!" utropade Parvati och drog fram en påse under sängen.

"Vad ska vi börja med?" frågade hon och drog upp två flaskor ur påsen.

"Varför frågar du? Desertvin, medans vi fortfarande känner smaken."

De korkade upp flaskan och Parvati halsade direkt ur den innan hon räckte den till Lavender som gjorde samma sak innan hon räckte den till Hermione.

"Du behöver naturligtvis inte. Men smaka skadar aldrig?"

Nej, smaka skadar ju inte…

"Redan slut?"

"Ja, det är dags att gå, går du med oss Hermione eller skulle du gå med Harry och Ron, eller du kanske har en hemlig dejt som du inte berättat om?" Parvati slängde med den klirrande kassen.

Fan, Harry och Ron, hade hon bestämt att möta dem? Isåfall, vilken tid, och vart? Det mindes hon inte.

När de kom ner i sällskapsrummet sa hon åt Parvati och Lavender att vänta medans hon gick upp och såg efter om Harry och Ron var i sin sovsal.

Det var mycket svårare att ta sig upp för spiraltrappan än hon mindes att det var att gå ner tillsammans med Parvati och Lavender. Hon fick ta stöd mot väggen och när hon äntligen kom upp var hon lite yr, och missbedömde avståndet till dörren. Hon hade tänkt knacka på dörren men istället dundrade hon rakt in i den, vilket resulterade i att hon i stort sett ramlade in i rummet.

"Hermione?" Hon tittade upp. Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean och Seamus stirrade chockade på henne.

"Ja." Hon rätade på sig. "Jag undrade bara, öh… Vad var det jag undrade nu igen… Jo! Om vi hade bestämt att vi skulle gå till festen eller…" Hon tystnade och stirrade på Harry och Ron som stirrade tillbaka.

Gryffindors sjätteårselever verkade alla förbereda sig på årets party. Harry ställde ner ölburken, samtidigt som Ron öppnade en ny, han verkade inte riktigt känna igen Hermione, och hon undrade hur mycket han egentligen druckit innan hon råkade kasta en blick på sig själv i spegeln.

Med ens blev hon nervös.

"Öhm, Parvati lånade mig en kjol… Och sminkade mig lite…" Det var en underdrift. Men varför stirrade de så mycket?

"Hermione?" frågade Ron igen.

"Ja, men eftersom ni verkar förvånade att se mig så antar jag att vi inte bestämt att vänta på varann så jag går nog ner till Parvati och Lavender igen."

"No way! Du stannar här bruden, var det nån som påstod att du heter Hermione? Konstigt, en tjej i vår klass heter Hermione, men hon ser inte alls ut som du. Inte alls." Den här gången var det Seamus som öppnade munnen, han tog ett steg mot henne men Neville stoppade honom.

"Jag tror faktiskt, att det där är vår Hermione." Sa han långsamt.

Hermione förstod ingenting, kände de inte igen henne? De hade gått i samma klass i mer än fem år!

"Harry? Ron?" Hon såg vädjande på sina bästa vänner.

"Ja. Förlåt Hermione, jag kände inte igen dig. Vill du ha en öl?" Ron verkade äntligen ha återfått talförmågan och sträckte nu något förvirrat fram ölburken han höll i handen.

"Nej tack. Jag ska nog gå ner till Lavender och Parvati, men vi ses väl senare på festen dårå." Hon vände ryggen åt de fem förvirrade pojkarna och tog sig ner för spiraltrappan igen.

När hon kom ner hade Lavender öppnat nästa vinflaska och hon och Parvati satt på varsitt armstöd till en fåtölj med påsen emellan sig.

"Äntligen. Var de inte där?" frågade Parvati och sträckte fram vinflaskan mot henne.

"Jo de var där, allihopa, men först kände de inte igen mig, sen så var de så konstiga så jag skiter i dem." Svarade hon och tog emot vinflaskan. Hon studerade den, och Parvatis påse ett ögonblick innan hon tog fram sitt trollspö.

"Vi kan inte släpa runt på hela den där påsen i korridorerna ifall en lärare kommer på oss!" Trots att hon kände av vinet så lyckades hon ändå utföra en felfri förminskningsformel på påsen som krympte ihop till en lagom fickstorlek.

"Ska vi gå?" frågade hon.

Så tyst som möjligt smög de sig fram genom korridorerna tills de kom till Vid Behov-rummet. Det hördes inte ett ljud från dörren som dykt upp tredje gången de gått förbi den annars tomma väggen, inte när de öppnade den heller, det var bara ett stort mörker, men Parvati drog tveklöst med sig Lavender och Hermione in och när dörren smällde igen bakom dem slog ljudet emot dem och rummet lystes upp. Hög musik verkade strömma ut ur själva väggarna på det enorma rummet. En stor öppen golvyta fungerade som dansgolv och till vänster stod en massa bord, stolar och soffor.

För att inte tala om allt folk! Det såg ut som hemmafesterna i de mugglarfilmer Hermione sett; ett fullpackat dansgolv, nersuttna soffor med bord fulla med flaskor, burkar och glas.

På film hade hon aldrig tyckt att det såg speciellt kul ut, människor som förvandlades från förväntansfulla, nervösa, uppklädda tonåringar, till omkringraglande, omdömeslösa idioter med kläderna och sminket på sned i färd med att hångla med kompisens pojkvän, slåss med exet eller strippa på ett bord.

Men nu, när hon var mitt i det, var det en helt annan sak. Och ingen slogs eller strippade…än.

Det var en avslappnad stämning i rummet, folk dansade tillsammans. Hermione hade aldrig trott att det skulle gå så bra att sätta människor från olika elevhem i samma rum, speciellt inte slytherinarna. Men det verkade gå bra, hon såg flera slytherinare på dansgolvet och några i en soffa. De verkade hålla sig för sig själva, men de var i alla fall där.

Vinet värmde i magen på Hermione, hon hade aldrig varit speciellt blyg, men hon hade heller aldrig tyckt om att stå i fokus för allas uppmärksamhet, förutom med sina kunskaper på lektionerna.

Nu gjorde det ingenting och hon kom på sig själv med att njuta av uppmärksamheten, allas förvånade blickar och viskningar. Hon följde med Parvati och Lavender ut på dansgolvet, hon var absolut inte full, det visste hon. Hon skulle bara testa hur det var att vara nån annan… Hon visste fortfarande precis vad hon gjorde. Hon dansade. Riktigt bra dessutom, enligt henne själv. Hon kände sig törstig, lite till skulle väl inte skada, hon visste ju precis vad hon höll på med…

Hade hon inte sett ett långt bord med en bålskål? Jo, där var den, en stor skål fylld med en röd vätska. Runt om den stod en massa tomma flaskor. Men Hermione tänkte inte längre på vad bålen innehöll, hon tänkte inte på bålen över huvud taget. Hon tänkte väldigt mycket på en rygg som plötsligt tycktes fylla upp hela hennes synfält.

Denna rygg täcktes av en vit skjorta, inte helt olik skoluniformsskjortan, men den såg så mycket mjukare ut, och satt så mycket bättre på något som måste vara den vackraste rygg Hermione någonsin sett.

Nu var hon löjlig, hur kunde en Rygg vara vacker? Men håret då? DET var definitivt vackert. Halvlångt, ljust blont, på gränsen till vitt. Det såg ut som om det när kvällen börjat hade varit noggrant tillbakastruket men nu, nån timme senare så hängde det slarvigt ner i ansiktet. Eller, det såg ut att göra det, Hermione såg honom ju bara bakifrån…

"Uff, se dig för!" Hermione hade varit så upptagen av att stirra på den underbara ryggen och bakhuvudet att hon glömt att hennes fötter fortfarande rörde sig, vilket resulterade i att hon gick rakt in i killen.

"Förlåt." Mumlade hon och slog ner blicken. Hans grå jeans slutade i ett par lika grå skor.

"Det gör absolut ingenting." Förvånat stirrade hon upp i ett par bekanta, grå ögon. Hon följde ett vackert, blekt ansikte, rena drag och en smal mun. Håret hängde mycket riktigt ner i ögonen på honom. Översta skjortknappen var uppknäppt. Hon kom på sig själv med att stirra på den bleka halsen, en skymt av ett nyckelben.

"Vill du ha en drink? Eller tänker du bara stå där och låta mig stirra på dig?" Killen log mot henne.

Hon kände mycket starkt att hon inte borde stå här och prata med honom, och hon borde absolut inte ta emot nåt han gav henne. Men den känslan överskuggades av att han stod en decimeter ifrån henne och luktade så otroligt gott…

Utan att vänta på svar vände han sig mot bordet och fyllde en plastmugg med hallonröd vätska. När han räckte över den till henne och vände sig på nytt för att fylla ett glas åt sig själv kom hon ihåg hur törstig hon var och svepte hela glaset i ett svep. Det smakade som hallonsoda, fast inte lika sött. Då kunde det inte vara särskilt starkt…

"Vad heter du?" Han kände inte igen henne. Som om hon kände igen honom, känslan av att han var bekant hade bleknat lite.

"Hermione." Han stelnade till.

"Granger?" Borde hon känna igen honom? Han tog ett steg tillbaka som om han hade bränt sig. Hon stirrade på honom. När han inte stod så nära såg hon honom bättre. Hans kalla grå ögon betraktade henne förvirrat.

"Ja." Vem var han, det kändes som om hon borde tycka väldigt illa om den här människan. Vem tyckte hon väldigt illa om?

"Malfoy?!" Insikten kom som en chock. Varför tyckte hon plötsligt att han var så otroligt snygg? Det hade hon väl aldrig tyckt förut?

Hon lät blicken glida över Malfoys ansikte, blekheten klädde honom, hans drag var regelbundna och fina, håret såg så mjukt ut…

Nej! Vad tänkte hon egentligen? Hon stod här och fullkomligt dreglade över sin värsta fiende! En person som säkerligen skulle gå i sin fars spår som dödsätare, en person som hatade henne och alla som var som hon.

En person med en vältränad, slank överkropp i en tunn skjorta som hon gärna skulle slita av…

Nej! Hon skakade på huvet och vände sig bort, utan att ha en aning om vart hon skulle gå. Hon tog ett vacklande steg och kände hur yr hon var.

"Vänta." En hand tog tag om hennes axel och tvingade henne att vända sig om, återigen stod hon öga mot öga mot Malfoy.

Hans ögon var inte hånfulla som vanligt, de var något dimmiga och förvirrade.

"Vad vill du?" hörde hon sig själv säga med blandade känslor. En del av henne ville ge honom en örfil för allt han gjort mot henne genom åren, en helt annan del av henne, en del som hon inte visste fanns, en del som aldrig funnits där förut, ville bara kasta sig om halsen på människan som stod framför henne och såg sådär onaturligt snygg ut.

"Vad jag vill? Det vill du inte veta, frågan är vad du vill. Granger, om du springer rakt in i mig klädd i en kjol som visar allt du har, vilket är bättre än jag kunnat drömma om. Du verkar faktiskt ha sett över din frisyr och dessutom är du full?!"

"Jag är inte full!" Hon kom inte på vad mer hon kunde svara på Malfoys förolämpning, eller var det en komplimang?

"Jo Granger, och du svepte precis ett helt glas av något som är meningen att drickas som små shots. Har du sminkat dig??"

"Ja det kanske jag har. Och det var du som gav mig ett helt glas! Varför bryr du dig!" ropade Hermione frustrerat, inte fullt så arg på honom som hon ville vara. Mest arg på sig själv för att hon överhuvudtaget nedlät sig att se på honom.

"Vem har sagt att jag bryr mig, det var inte jag som gick rakt in i dig, och nu står kvar och stirrar på dig som om du vore nån slags gud. Det kanske ioförsig inte är så konstigt. Jag är medveten om att jag ser bra ut. Och för en gångs skull gör du det också."

Hermione stirrade på honom innan hon knuffade sig förbi honom, fyllde ett nytt glas bål och stormade iväg från honom.

Hade Draco Malfoy sagt att hon såg bra ut? Varför brydde hon sig isåfall om det?

Hon knuffade sig fram genom trängseln och sökte med blicken efter någon hon kände igen, vem som helst.

Hon upptäckte ett välbekant rött hår i en hörnsoffa, lättat tog hon sig åt det hållet.

"Hermione! Där är du ju. Vart har du varit, vi har letat efter dig." Harry och Ron satt i soffan och såg inte alls ut att leta efter något.

Hon nästan ramlade ner på armstödet till soffan med glaset farligt vinglande i handen.

"Jag dansade med Parvati och Lavender, sen träffade jag… nån vid bålskålen." Svarade hon utan att nämna Malfoy. "Ni då? Har ni varit här länge?"

"Inte särskilt, Seamus fick för sig att han skulle ta med sig en stackars fjärdeårstjej och försökte ta sig up för flickornas trappa, fyra gånger…" Svarade Harry obekymrat. Hon studerade honom ingående, han verkade ha druckit en hel del. Hon undrade om han brukade göra det, hon hade aldrig varit på en sån här fest på Hogwarts förut, och hon hade inte heller hört att Harry eller Ron varit på nån. Det var deras fester i uppehållsrummet efter quiddichmatcher och liknande. Visst hade hon sett både Harry och Ron berusade, och alkohol var ju en naturlig del av till exempel julfirandet i trollkarlsvärlden. Hemma hade Hermione försäkrats om att om hon drack så mycket som en droppe alkohol innan hon fyllde arton kunde hon glömma allt vad fritid och fickpengar hette i minst ett år… Lite dåligt samvete hade hon nog när hon drack bål i djupa klunkar, men ju mer hon drack, ju mindre tänkte hon på sina föräldrar.

Ron satt bredvid Harry i soffan och verkade helt redlös, när Lavendel kom fram mot dem på ostadiga ben och slängde sig ner i knät på honom la han bara armarna om henne och vände sig mot Hermione.

"Du ser annorlunda ut." Konstaterade han och studerade henne uppifrån och ner.

Hon ryckte på axlarna.

"Man ska väl testa nåt nytt ibland. Parvati och Lavender fick fria händer." Hon log mot Lavender som inte verkade märka det eftersom hon var upptagen med att försöka fånga Rons uppmärksamhet.

"Där är du ju!" Det var Seamus som kom gående med två mugglaröl i händerna, han hade fått syn på Hermione.

"Du är tjejen från vår sovsal! Som de andra trodde var Hermione Granger, men jag trodde inte på dem, för du ser ju inte alls ut som henne, inte alls." Han vacklade till och var tvungen att gripa tag i Harry för att hålla balansen. Han sträckte fram den ena ölen mot Hermione som tog emot den, hon kände igen mugglarmärket, ingen honungsöl det här inte.

Han kände fortfarande inte igen henne, hon såg på Harry som flinade mot henne, uppenbart road av Seamus förvirring. Hermione skrattade.

"Nej, jag är Hermiones enäggstvilling med samma namn."

"Jaha. Jag heter Seamus."

Den här gången skrattade Harry också, Seamus såg mest förvirrad ut men log i alla fall. Ron och Lavender verkade ha försvunnit.

"Vart har ni fått ölen ifrån?" frågade hon nyfiket.

"Dean." Svarade Harry, eftersom Seamus verkade ha glömt bort hur man pratade, han höll fortfarande ett stadigt tag om Harrys axel. Hermione mindes att Dean också var mugglarfödd.

Hon tog en klunk, det smakade hemskt, hon tog en till i alla fall, det var inte lika hemskt. När burken var slut tyckte hon nästan att det var gott.

"Vi ska dansa. Hermiones sexiga tvilling Hermione." Sa Seamus plötsligt och drog upp henne från armstödet.

Med förvånansvärd styrka släpade han med sig henne ut på dansgolvet, hon kämpade inte emot men upptäckte plötsligt hur svårt hon hade att gå, benen gjorde inte riktigt som hon ville, och bilden kom lite efter rörelsen när hon vred på huvet. Hon höll hårt i Seamus hand och skrattade åt sina egna halvhjärtade försök att dansa. Hon upptäckte snart hur otroligt kul det var att försöka röra sig i takt till musiken, speciellt med en Seamus som verkade ha ännu svårare att kontrollera sina rörelser framför henne.

Plötsligt dansade Harry med Parvati precis bredvid henne. De såg ut precis som Hermione kände sig, som om de dansade på däcket till ett skepp i svår storm, men Hermione kunde inte minnas att hon någonsin haft så kul. Hon hade inte en tanke på skolan, läxor, regler eller ens på Voldemort som höll på att ta över trollkarlsvärlden.

Hon tänkte på hur kul det var att dansa, att Seamus nu från ingenstans håvat in Dean och de nu dansade runt i något som Seamus senare påstod varit Irländsk tango. Hon tänkte på att Harry och Parvati dansade något som liknade bugg, med alldeles för mycket snurrar för deras eget bästa, snart ramlade de omkull på golvet, skrattandes för full hals. Och plötsligt tänkte hon på att någon stötte till henne med en sån kraft att hon for åt sidan och rakt in i en person som gjorde ett försök att fånga in henne, det hade varit väldigt graciöst om han hade hållit balansen, men nu ramlade han raklång på golvet och drog med sig henne i fallet.

"Stöter du på mig igen Granger?" Viskade en hånfull röst i hennes öra. Hon stirrade rakt in i Draco Malfoys ögon.

Han hade armarna runt hennes midja och verkade varken ha störts av det hårda fallet eller det faktum att hon nu praktiskt taget låg med hela sin tyngd ovanpå honom. Istället rullade han runt så att hon låg underst på det hårda klibbiga dansgolvet.

"Var inte så självupptagen Malfoy, allt handlar inte om dig." Hon himlade med ögonen men gjorde inget försök att resa sig upp eller putta bort honom från sin kropp. Varför visste hon inte, det var något med de där grå ögonen, de var kalla och hånfulla, men inte lika elaka som vanligt. Det fanns inget nedvärderande i hans blick när han såg på henne. Hon tänkte på att hans ögon var vackra, precis som resten av hans ansikte, hans smala läppar som nu var farligt nära hennes. Varför fick hon impulsen att kyssa honom? Hon borde knuffa bort honom och resa sig upp, inte låta honom mosa henne mot ett dansgolv.

Människorna runtomkring verkade ha börjat märka att de inte reste sig upp igen, och precis när Malfoys läppar var så nära hennes att hon kände värmen från hans hud rycktes han bort från henne. Hon såg först förvåning i hans ögon, sen ilska.

Det tog en stund för henne att fatta vad som hade hänt, hon såg Malfoy lyftas upp på fötter innan han fick en hård knuff och höll på att ramla igen. Inte förens hon såg Harry vackla bakåt och ta sig för näsan förstod hon att Harry knuffat Malfoy som gett honom ett knytnävslag över näsan.

Med blodet rinnandes ner för ansiktet höjde Harry näven och slog Malfoy rakt i ansiktet. Människorna runt omkring verkade reagera lika långsamt som Hermione, alla såg chockade ut och ingen verkade kunna tala eller röra sig för att få dem att sluta.

Hermione reste sig på ostadiga ben.

"Sluta!" ropade hon när Harry och Malfoy kastade sig över varandra. Hon tog tag i deras skjortor och tvingade in sig själv emellan dem. Harry och Malfoy verkade inte förstå att en tredje människa nu slet i dem båda. Hermione fick en armbåge i huvet och skrek ofrivilligt till.

"Hermione!" ropade Harry förvirrat. Även Malfoy tycktes ha upptäckt henne.

"Fan Potter, räcker det inte med att du ger dig på mig fast jag för en gångs skull inte har gjort nåt, måste du misshandla din bästa kompis också?" Malfoy la beskyddande armarna om en förvirrad Hermione, det dunkade i huvet och hon såg som i en dimma hur Harry blängde på Malfoy. Hans röst lät avlägsen när han svarade:

"Om jag inte har fel Malfoy, så var det du som kastade dig över henne. Är det så konstigt att man beskyddar sina vänner från fulla idioter som bara verkar ha en sak i huvet?" Hon upptäckte Malfoys armar runt sig och drog sig undan. Inte för att hon egentligen ville, hans armar och bröstkorg hade på något sätt varit alldeles för mjuka och varma.

"Lägg av!" hörde hon sig själv fräsa. "Jag snubblade över Malfoy okej? Var inte så överbeskyddande!" Hon såg det förvånade uttrycket i Harrys ögon men brydde sig inte om det.

Istället knuffade hon sig därifrån, hon ryckte åt sig en vinflaska från ett bord och utan att bry sig om vems det var halsade hon direkt ur den innan hon fortsatte mot dörren. Hon kände inte för att gå och lägga sig, men här kunde hon inte stanna. Partyhumöret hade försvunnit och hon måste få tänka. Varför hade hon försvarat Malfoy? Eller ännu värre, varför hade hon inte protesterat när han rullade runt henne på golvet, med händerna på hennes midja och hans ansikte var så nära hennes? Och varför hade han föresten gjort det? Hade han verkligen försökt kyssa henne? Skulle Draco Malfoy smutsa ner sina händer genom att ta i en smutsskalle som hon?

Hon kunde inte hjälpa det men hennes egna tankar gjorde hennes alldeles varm i magen och hon önskade att Harry aldrig slitit bort Malfoy. Varför önskade hon det? Nej! Det skulle inte vara såhär, det var fel!

Hon satte återigen vinflaskan till läpparna och rummet snurrade omkring henne. Kanske skulle hon inte gå härifrån trots allt. Hon stannade upp ett par meter från dörren, i utkanten av dansgolvet. Med ryggen mot rummet vaggade hon fram och tillbaka med vinflaskan i ett stadigt grepp. Hon slöt ögonen och försökte bestämma sig för vad hon skulle göra.

"Fan, han bröt min näsa! Vissa förändras visst aldrig… Men du Granger, verkar ha ändrats en hel del på bara några timmar." En mjuk viskning i hennes öra, lika lätt som beröringen som smekte undan en hårslinga från nacken. Hon kände hur hon rös, men inte av obehag. Hon visste mycket väl vem som stod bakom henne, och det krävdes hela hennes självbehärskning för att inte vända sig om och kyssa honom.

"Lika förändrad som du Malfoy. Varför pratar du med mig? Har du glömt vem jag är? Smutsskallen du hatar?"

Hon visste inte varför hon ifrågasatte hans avsikter, varför hon påminde honom om något hon själv helst ville glömma. Men på något sätt så visste hon fortfarande att det här var fel, hon ville inte bli en av hans erövringar. Hon måste få honom att gå, lämna henne ifred.

"Har jag sagt det?" Mumlade han i hennes öra samtidigt som hon kände hans varma händer på sin midja. Hon släppte ut ett självande andetag och tog en djup klunk ur vinflaskan för att lugna sig själv. Rummet snurrade ännu mer och hon höll på att ramla fast hon stod still, hade inte Malfoy hållit henne i ett fast grepp så skulle hon förmodligen ha gjort det.

Han tog flaskan ur handen på henne och satte den till sina egna läppar. Hon gav upp och vände sig mot honom. Vad spelade det för roll? Morgondagen existerade knappast i hennes huvud och när hon såg upp i hans ansikte försvann det mesta.

"Kan du sluta med det där?" Det var ord utan mening, Hermione visste knappt själv vad han skulle sluta med.

Han satte ner vinflaskan på närmasta bord, eller hade han släppt den på golvet? Hon visste inte, allt som existerade i hennes huvud var Malfoys hand som strök hennes över håret, smekte henne i nacken, och hans ansikte som närmade sig hennes.

"Sluta med vad?" mumlade han med läpparna en centimeter från hennes. Hon kände värmen från hans hud, från hans läppar, från hans händer och upptäckte plötsligt hur kallt det var i rummet, som om all värme fanns hos honom och utan att kunna stoppa sig själv, utan att vilja stoppa sig själv, pressade hon sina läppar mot hans.

Hon drog sina fingrar genom hans mjuka hår och tryckte sin kropp mot hans, ville aldrig att det skulle ta slut. Det gjorde det inte heller, han lindade sina armar runt henne och besvarade kyssen med överraskande intensitet.

Från att försiktigt ha smekt henne i nacken övergick han till att trassla in ena handen i hennes hår och den andra sökte sig neråt tills den tillslut hamnade i hennes ena bakficka.

Hon ville ha honom där, ville ha honom så nära som möjligt, såhär hade hon aldrig tidigare känt sig. Visst hade hon varit nära människor förut, men det hade varit på ett annat sätt, mjukt, ömt och trevande, fyllt av känslor. Det här var annorlunda, det var våldsamt, brutalt, passionerat, och så mycket bättre.

Långsamt började han gå utan att släppa taget om henne, hon backade utan att flytta sina läppar från hans.

Hennes rygg stötte emot en vägg, en vägg som var misstänkt likt en dörr. Mycket riktigt kände hon ett dörrhandtag och när hon nyfiket tryckte ner det försvann väggen som var en dörr bakom henne och hon föll baklänges med Malfoy över sig. Hon kände det kalla stengolvet mot sin rygg men fallet hade inte gjort speciellt ont. Istället koncentrerade hon sig på hans läppar som lämnat hennes för att istället vandra neråt, det tog en snabb sväng över hennes högra öra innan de stannade på hennes hals.

Hermione andades flämtande och körde in sina naglar i hans axlar.

Hon hörde en smäll som skvallrade om att Malfoy sparkat igen dörren, men hon var mer intresserad av hans händer som var påväg in under hennes tröja.

När stengolvet började kännas obekvämt mjuknade det och blev istället till en madrass.

Hermione tänkte att de måste vara kvar i Vid Behov-rummet, som nu tydligen var flera rum, men det var ingenting hon bekymrade sig speciellt mycket för med tanke på att Malfoy nu drog linnet över hennes huvud.

Hennes vanliga tålmodighet hade helt försvunnit och hon slet upp den tunna skjortan så knapparna flög åt alla håll. Den hade dolt en vältränad överkropp som hon nu utforskade med händer och läppar.

De rullade runt så att hon låg överst och hon satte sig upp med benen på varsin sida om hans höfter.

Han tog tag om hennes höfter och tryckte henne mot sig.

"Vem kunde tro nåt sånt här om dig Granger." Sa han flämtande och flinade mot henne.

Hans ögon var lika hånfulla som vanligt men nu brann de av en glöd som Hermione visste sa att han ville ha henne.

"Jag kanske inte är som alla tror!" väste hon och lät sina naglar rispa hans bröstkorg från nyckelbenen ner till byxlinningen. När hon lät sitt pekfinger retsamt glida längs med kanten på byxorna flämtade han till och viskade.

"Det har jag redan märkt, seså, överraska mig ordentligt."

Hon log elakt mot honom och lutade sig över honom och kysste honom hårt innan det var hennes tur att fortsätta ner över halsen. Omilt kysste, nafsade och bet hon honom vart hon än kom åt, vägledd av hans tunga andhämtning och krävande händer som tycktes vara överallt på hennes kropp samtidigt.

Hon fumlade med knapparna i hans byxor och när hon äntligen fått upp dem lyfte han på höfterna för att hon skulle kunna dra av dem, vilket hon gjorde.

De praktiskt taget slet av varandra kläderna. Utan någon större hänsyn till varandra gjorde de vad de hade lust med, de rev och smektes, bets och kysstes. Han var så nära och det var precis så hon ville ha honom, nej ännu närmre. Närmre, snabbare, hårdare, mer! Så nära som möjligt. Det var brutalt och våldsamt, men Hermione kände ingen smärta, bara ett behov av närhet som var så starkt att hon aldrig tidigare känt något liknande.

Tillslut föll de utmattade ihop på madrassen. Hermione såg på Malfoy som var lika våt av svett som hon själv, han var röd om kinderna och håret stod på ända.

Han la armarna om henne och drog henne intill sig.

"Du är kanske inte så tokig ändå, Granger." Mumlade han med näsan i hennes hår.

"Jag kan nästan säga detsamma, Malfoy." Svarade hon och kröp ännu närmre innan hon slöt ögonen med ett leende.

"Bara nästan?" viskade han men verkade inte vänta sig något svar för en sekund senare verkade han sova djupt.

"Mer än nästan." Mumlade Hermione innan hon också somnade.

Det var den det...Egentligen har jag fortsatt på den här och har nog snart en del två färdig och om det är nån som absolut vill ha den KANSKE jag lägger upp den också, jag är inte nöjd med den och vill inte att det här ska bli för långt, men vi får se :) Tack för att ni läste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Del 2** Hej, här kommer på begäran en del två, egentligen hade jag gärna lämnat dem där, men jag kunde inte låta bli att skriva om dagen efter också ;)

Disclaimer: Nope, det enda jag äger är Malfoys skjorta, och den är MIN moahahaha!

Motvilligt öppnade Hermione ögonen. Hennes huvud kändes som en tung sten som någon försökte banka sönder, för att inte tala om resten av kroppen som värkte som om hon blivit körd i en tvättmaskin.

En motbjudande lukt fyllde hennes näsa, det stank av gammal svett, alkohol och något annat oidentifierbart.

Hon låg på en knölig madrass i ett mycket litet, ganska dunkelt rum.

Hur hade hon hamnat här?

Hon försökte lyfta på huvet, men det ökade bara den dunkande smärtan. Vad hade hänt föregående kväll?

Just det, festen. Lavender och Parvati som sminkat henne och lånat ut sina kläder.

Men hade hon verkligen varit på fest? Hon mindes Lavender och Parvati, och hur hon snubblat in i killarnas sovsal.

Jo, sen hade de gått. Hon hade dansat.

Lösryckta minnesbilder från föregående kväll flög genom hennes huvud.

Hermione förbannade sig själv, varför hade hon druckit så mycket? Vad hade hon tänkt på egentligen?

Med en kraftansträngning satte hon sig upp, rörelsen fick henne att må illa, hon drog några djupa andetag. Först då upptäckte hon den sovande personen bredvid sig.

Vem? Och vad hade de gjort?! Hon flämtade till när hon upptäckte att hon inte hade några kläder på sig.

Hon begravde sitt dunkande huvud i händerna och tvingade sig själv att inte börja gråta.

Hon måste ta sig tillbaka till sin sovsal.

Hon såg på den sovande, han låg på sidan med ryggen mot henne och det blonda håret på ända.

Blont hår… Med onda aningar tog hon tag i hans axel och vände honom omilt mot sig.

Uppenbarelsen fick henne att skrika högt.

Malfoy!

Han grymtade till men öppnade inte ögonen.

Hon såg sig omkring i virrvarret av kläder. Hon fick tag i Parvatis kjol och sitt linne.

Underkläderna hittade hon inte, och hon tänkte INTE gå hela vägen till Gryffindortornet i ett tajt linne utan behå. Hon plockade upp något som måste vara Malfoys skjorta från golvet, med viss tvekan drog hon den på sig.

Hon ryckte till sig Lavenders strumpbyxor från golvet, det gick en stor reva tvärs över ena benet.

Hon tog dem i handen och kastade sig ut ur rummet. Hon tänkte inte stanna en sekund längre än nödvändigt tillsammans med den nakne Malfoy.

En liten röst i hennes huvud sa henne att det hade hon nog inte tyckt igår.

Hon stönade och började gå mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

Hon ansträngde sig för att minnas.

Fest, hon dansade, träffade Malfoy vid bålskålen, men då hade hon ju gått därifrån? Hon hade hittat Ron och Harry. Hon dansade med Seamus…

Sen?

Hon hade ramlat. Malfoys ansikte flöt suddigt ut och in i hennes minne.

Hur hade de hamnat i det där rummet? Och vad hade de gjort??

Med tanke på bristen av kläder och hur ont hon hade i vissa intimare kroppsdelar så tydligen alldeles för mycket.

Malfoy! Hur hade hon tänkt egentligen?

Det var tomt i uppehållsrummet sånär som på ett par andraårselever som stirrade på henne med chockade, nästan skrämda miner. Hon ignorerade dem och gick med tunga steg uppför flickornas trappa.

Allt hon ville göra var att dricka ett stort glas vatten, tungan kändes som en torr svamp, och krypa ner i sin säng och gömma sig för omvärlden.

När hon sköt upp dörren möttes hon genast av:

"Hermione! Vart har du varit inatt? Du ser förjävlig ut!"

Parvati satt på Lavenders säng, Lavender själv låg nerkrupen långt under täcket och såg inte ut att må speciellt bra.

Hermione hummade bara och satte kurs mot vattenkaraffen som stod på Lavenders sängbord.

"Herregud Hermione! Vad har du gjort egentligen?" Parvati stirrade på henne.

"Den som ändå visste det." Svarade Hermione och svepte sitt första glas vatten, när hon hällde upp sitt andra plockade Parvati upp en mycket liten flaska ur sin väska och räckte den till Hermione.

"Ur mitt privata förråd, egentligen ingen jag bjuder på men du ser ut att behöva det… Det är ett elixir mot baksmälla, senaste nytt från Weasleys vassa varor.

Hermione tog tacksamt emot flaskan och drack tveklöst. Som genom ett mirakel försvann huvudvärken och illamåendet, tyvärr kvarstod smärtorna i kroppen.

Med en suck sjönk hon ner på sin egen säng, hon stönade när hon upptäckte hur ont det gjorde, bland annat på grund av att rumpan var väldigt öm och det högg till i ena höften.

Parvati betraktade henne oroligt.

"Nu måste du tala om vad som har hänt med dig!" krävde hon.

"Hur vet du att något har hänt?" frågade Hermione irriterat, men hon kände sig mycket bättre efter Freds och Georges baksmälledryck.

Parvati såg skeptiskt på henne.

"Är du medveten om hur du ser ut?"

Med en suck vände sig Hermione mot spegeln, sucken övergick i en flämtning när hon fick syn på sin spegelbild.

Sminket hade runnit ner under ögonen, håret var stort och trassligt, men det som var värst var att hennes hals var full med något som såg ut som stora blåmärken, de täckte hela framsidan och såg ut att fortsätta ner under linnet.

Hon tog av sig Malfoys skjorta och studerade sin överkropp.

Utan att säga något till Parvati som fortfarande stirrade uppfodrande på henne gick hon in i badrummet och tog av sig kläderna.

Hennes rygg var full av något som såg ut som rivmärken och hon hade ett stort blåmärke över vänster skuldra.

Hur hade det här hänt?

Hon klev in i duschen, det varma vattnet sved över ryggen, ändå tvingade hon sig själv att stå kvar, noggrant skrubbade hon hela kroppen för att göra sig av med alla osynliga spår av Malfoy.

Minnesbilder blixtrade hela tiden genom hennes huvud när hon kom åt ömma punkter.

Blåmärket på ryggen måste hon ha fått när hon föll bakåt, hon kunde inte minnas att det hade gjort ont när hon föll, men å andra sidan kunde hon inte minnas att nånting hade gjort ont.

Tvärtom…

Men hon kunde fortfarande inte förstå, Malfoy av alla människor?

Ändå blev hon inte äcklad när hon tänkte på vad de hade gjort, bara generad över sitt eget uppträdande.

Hon hoppades verkligen att han inte kom ihåg nånting, men det var väl att hoppas för mycket.

När hon klev ut i sovsalen igen verkade Lavender också ha vaknat till liv och nu satt hon och Parvati och undersökte Malfoys skjorta.

"Vems?" frågade Lavender och viftade med skjortan.

Hermione kände hur hon rodnade.

"Vet du hur mycket en sån här kostar! Du kammade hem en riktig jackpott inatt Hermione!" utropade Parvati menande.

"Äh, det var ingen…" mumlade Hermione.

"Nähä, så det är alltså "ingen" som har gett dig alla de där sugmärkena och sin skjorta…" Lavender och Parvati utbytte en allvetande blick innan de återgick till att stirra på Hermione.

Hermione svarade inte utan vände sig istället mot sin garderob och rotade fram ett nytt par underkläder, när hon fått på sig dem svepte hon in håret i handduken hon tidigare haft lindad runt kroppen.

Lavender och Parvati flämtade unisont till.

"Hermione! Vad har du gjort!?" ropade Parvati.

"Vem har gjort det här mot dig? Du måste anmäla honom!" Lavender såg skräckslagen ut.

Hermione suckade och mindes blåmärket och rivsåren.

"Jag ska inte anmäla nån, jag kände inte ens när jag fick dem."

"Men Vem? Jag tror någon här har haft en vild natt med en hemlig älskare." Lavenders min gick från rädd till menande nyfiken. Hermione rodnade ännu mer, hon kunde inte se någon utväg på den här situationen, hon tänkte absolut inte tala om för Lavender och Parvati att hon haft sex med Malfoy, men de skulle aldrig ge sig.

"Det är ingen idé att ni tjatar, jag tänker inte tala om vem det var! Men för att lugna er kan jag erkänna att jag inte blivit misshandlad…" Hermione kastade en ny blick på sig själv i spegeln och tillade bistert:

"Även om det är så det ser ut…" Ett blåmärke prydde hennes vänstra öga, hur hade hon lyckats med det egentligen? Hade de slagits?

Nej, hon trodde inte det, de hade varit väldigt våldsamma, men på ett sätt som just då hade varit skönt… Herre Gud, hon skulle aldrig mer kunna se på Malfoy utan att påminnas om vad hon hade gjort, hur skulle hon överleva??

"Okej, om du inte avslöjar vem det är så måste du avslöja allt annat! Vem hade kunnat tro nåt sånt här om dig Hermione!" Parvati och Lavender såg krävande på henne, de skulle aldrig ge sig.

"Det är inte speciellt mycket att avslöja." Svarade Hermione undvikande och sjönk ner på sin säng.

"Det finns det visst! Hermione, har du precis haft våldsamt sex tillsammans med en kille i vår årskurs?!" Frågade Lavender och verkade tillochmed själv förvånas av sina ord. Var det verkligen så illa? Ja det var det, men det lät verkligen hemskt när Lavender uttryckte det i ord.

Hermione kände hur färgen steg på kinderna och hon begravde ansiktet i kudden.

"Hon har haft sex med nån i vår årskurs!" skrek Parvati.

Det blev för mycket för Hermione, hon reste sig från sängen, slängde på sig de närmaste kläderna hon kunde hitta och ropade:

"Kan man få ha lite privatliv här eller?!" innan hon rusade ut ur sovsalen.

Hon förstod att Lavender och Parvati var nyfikna och kunde inte klandra dem för deras frågor, det var hennes egna svar hon inte kunde förstå.

Kunde alkohol verkligen förändra två människor så mycket? Hon hatade Malfoy! Och han hatade henne. Det gjorde han väl?

Hon sjönk ner i soffan framför brasan och stirrade in i elden.

Långsamt gick hon igenom kvällen i huvet, det gick bra fram tills att Harry och Malfoy börjat slåss. Efter det var det mest lösryckta minnen, men tillräckligt mycket för att hon skulle förstå vad som hänt.

Däremot kunde hon inte för sitt liv förstå Varför det hade hänt.

"Hej Hermione." Hon hörde Harrys röst och kände hur han satte sig bredvid henne, långsamt vände hon sig mot honom.

"Hur mår du idag?" frågade han orolig innan han förvånat flämtade till. Han måste ha upptäckt hennes blåtira.

"Det är bra, du?" frågade hon tillbaka och hoppades att han inte skulle fråga, naturligtvis hoppades hon förgäves.

"Vad har hänt med dig?"

"Öh… ramlade?" försökte hon och tittade oskyldigt på honom.

"Vem har gjort det här mot dig? Åh Hermione jag är så ledsen, jag borde inte ha lämnat dig ensam igår, inte i ditt tillstånd…"

"Ta det lugnt!" avbröt hon honom.

"Det är ingen som har slagit mig. Okej? Jag råkade bara…" Vad skulle hon säga att hon gjort?

"Inte? Vad har du gjort då?" frågade han skeptiskt.

"Jag kommer inte riktigt ihåg…" svarade hon undvikande, det var nästan sant, hon hade inget minne av att Malfoy slagit henne i ansiktet.

"Det gör du visst. Berätta för mig Hermione, vem har gjort det här mot dig?" Han såg så orolig ut att hon tyckte synd om honom, men var det något hon tänkte säga till honom så var det definitivt inte sanningen. Hon hade därför lite dåligt samvete när hon öppnade munnen.

"Du Harry. Men det gör ingenting."

Han stirrade chockat på henne.

"Jag?"

"Du slogs med Malfoy och jag fick din armbåge i ögat, det var en olycka."

Det kunde ha varit sant, hon hade fått Harrys armbåge nånstans, kanske var det den som var upphov till blåtiran."

"Åh, förlåt mig Hermione…" Harry rodnade och såg otroligt skuldmedveten ut.

Hon log mot honom.

"Det gör ingenting sa jag ju. Vart är Ron?"

"Han sover, jag tror inte han mår så bra, han kom inte tillbaka förens halv sju imorse…"

Hermione suckade,

"Han skulle behöva lite av Freds och Georges elixir mot baksmälla."

"Va? Finns det ett sånt? Det skulle jag också behöva, men inte lika mycket som Seamus, jag trodde aldrig att en människa skulle kunna få i sig så mycket alkohol och fortfarande stå på benen…"

"Jag fick lite av Parvati… Jo Seamus verkade… lite borta." Hon log vid minnet av honom.

"Just det, han kände inte igen dig… Vi får se vad han säger när han vaknar… Är du hungrig föresten? Ska vi gå ner och se efter om det finns nån lunch kvar?

Hermione kände efter och tänkte att det nog inte skulle vara helt fel med lite mat.

Det klev ut genom porträtthålet medans de skrattade åt Seamus beteende kvällen innan. Hermione var tacksam över att han inte frågade vart hon tagit vägen efter slagsmålet.

Inte förens de var precis utanför stora salen kollade han lite konstigt på henne.

"Vart har du fått den där skjortan ifrån Hermione? Och varför har du på dig den fast den är trasig?"

Hon såg er på sig själv och upptäckte först nu att hon hade Malfoys skjorta på sig. Den hade legat på sängen och hon måste ha slitit åt sig den utan att tänka när hon rusade ut ur sovsalen.

Hon var i alla fall tacksam över att t-shirten gick hela vägen upp till halsen och att den tillsammans med håret dolde märkena på halsen.

"Öh, jag vet inte riktigt, jag bara drog på mig den imorse… Den kanske är Parvatis..." svarade hon svävande.

"Varför skulle Parvati ha en trasig killskjorta av ett märke som kostar en månadslön?" frågade Harry misstänksamt.

"Hon fick väl med sig den igår." Suckade Hermione och önskade att han kunde lämna ämnet, egentligen ville hon ta av sig skjortan och slänga den ifrån sig men hon förstod att Harry då skulle bli ännu mer förvånad om hon gjorde det.

"Nej det fick hon inte." svarade Harry som fortfarande stirrade misstänksamt på henne. Nu var det hennes tur att se misstänksam ut.

"Och hur vet du det?" Harry rodnade igen.

"För att hon gick och la sig samtidigt som mig, och då hade hon ingen skjorta."

Äntligen hade de kommit fram till Gryffindorbordet och Hermione började ta för sig av maten i hopp om att om hon inte sa något skulle Harry lämna ämnet. Men han verkade ta hennes tystnad som en outtalad fråga.

"Alltså, vi gick från festen tillsammans, det är allt…" Började han. Hon hade aldrig sett Harry så generad tidigare.

"Visst jag tror mig, sålänge du tror på mig." Avbröt hon, helt ärligt så var hon inte speciellt nyfiken på vad Harry och Parvati egentligen gjort, hon ville i alla fall inte höra det från Harrys sida, men tänkte att hon kunde använda det till att försvara sig om Parvati skulle börja fråga om hennes natt igen.

De åt under tystnad och när de nästan var färdiga kom Ron instövlandes i salen med Dean i släptåg.

De satte sig mitt emot Harry och Hermione. De såg verkligen förjävliga ut, båda två med håret på ända och röda, svullna ögon, dessutom luktade de hemskt, Harry hade i alla fall haft vett att ta en dusch och borstat tänderna.

De grymtade mest till svar på Harrys och Hermiones hälsningar och började kasta in mat i munnen.

Det var först när Ron tittade upp för att säga nånting som tystnaden bröts, dock inte av Ron vars ögon hade fastnat nånstans bakom Hermione utan av Harry som irriterat utbrast:  
"Vad?" När Ron inte svarade vände han sig om och verkade också stirra på samma fläck innan han med ett brett flin sa:

"Oj, allt det där kan omöjligt ha varit jag."

Hermione vände sig förvirrat om och det första hon såg var Malfoy. Han såg lika hemsk ut som Ron med håret på ända, en svullen läpp och en hals som täcktes av blåmärken och rivsår.

Hon kände hur färgen steg på hennes kinder och hon mumlade något om att hon måste gå innan hon rusade därifrån.

Hon skyndade tillbaka till sin sovsal med avsikten att aldrig mera lämna den.

Den avsikten höll i sig ända tills måndagsmorgonen när hon visste att hon skulle bli tvungen att gå på lektionerna.

"Hermione! Kom nu, annars kommer du försent till frukosten, vad är det med dig? Kan du inte tala om varför du vägrar gå härifrån, snälla?" Lavender såg vädjande på henne, hon stod fullt påklädd och slängde ner böcker i sin väska. Parvati som stod framför spegeln och borstade sitt långa svarta hår vände sig om.

"Ja Hermione, har det nåt med den där killen att göra? Alla gör sina misstag…"

Hermione som satt på sin säng med håret på ända och fortfarande iförd pyjamas hummade bara till svar. Men hon reste sig i alla fall upp och drog på sig skoluniformen.

När hon håglöst tog ett steg mot dörren tog Lavender tag i hennes hår. Trött lät hon henne sätta upp det i en slarvig hästsvans, det hade återgått till sin vanliga risiga struktur, men efter ett dygn i sängen, utan något som helst försök till minsta vård var det ovanligt stort och trassligt.

Ångestfyllt följde hon med ner till frukosten, hur skulle Malfoy reagera när han såg henne? Hade han berättat för nån annan? Hade han hunnit se att hon faktiskt hade haft hans skjorta på sig?

Hon gick med huvudet nerböjt och slog sig ner bredvid Harry och Ron utan att kasta en blick på Slytherinbordet.

"Hur är det Hermione? Vart var du igår?" frågade Ron oroligt.

"Jag sov… mådde inte så bra." Svarade hon undvikande och petade oentusiastiskt i sina flingor.

"Hände det något i lördags kväll?" undrade Harry misstänksamt.

"Nej." Mumlade hon undvikande.

Hon kunde inte koncentrera sig på trollformelslektionen, allt hon kunde tänka på var att de snart skulle ha trolldryckskonst och hon skulle tvingas befinna sig i samma rum som Malfoy.

"Miss Granger?" Hon ryckte till.

"Ja?" Professor Flitwick stirrade förvirrat på henne.

"I ditt fall gör det inte speciellt mycket, men var snäll och försök följ med i lektionen i fortsättningen."

"Ja professorn." Mumlade Hermione och ansträngde sig för att lyssna på vad han sa, det gick inge vidare.

"Hermione, är du helt säker på att du mår bra?" frågade Ron när de slutligen lämnade klassrummet och styrde stegen mot fängelsehålorna.

Hermione var nu lika irriterad på deras frågor som på sig själv för att Malfoy kunde kontrollera henne på det här sättet.

Hon svarade inte utan drog istället ett djupt andetag. Han skulle aldrig våga antyda nåt, i Slytherin var hon ingen erövring, snarare tvärtom. Om det kom ut att Draco Malfoy hade så mycket som kysst henne skulle hans rykte vara totalförstört…

Hennes också för den delen.

När de kom fram till klassrummet stod redan Slytherinarna utanför. Hermione kastade en blick på Malfoy, han stod med ryggen mot henne och verkade inte ha märkt att de kom.

Harry, Ron och Hermione anslöt sig till Lavender och Parvati samtidigt som Blaise Zabini högljutt frågade:

"Kom igen Draco, vem var det?"

"Ja, vem är det som har misshandlat dig?" fyllde Nott i med ett elakt flin.

"Jag har ju sagt att jag inte har blivit misshandlad av en jävla brud, det gick bara lite våldsamt till!" ropade Malfoy frustrerat.

Hermione kände hur färgen försvann från ansiktet, hon såg de röda strecken i hans nacke som fortsatte ner under skjortkragen. Hon hade inte tänkt på att det fortfarande måste synas på honom också.

När han vände sig om vände hon snabbt bort blicken. Men inte tillräckligt snabbt, hon hann se att hans hals var prydd av blåmärken, han hade inte ens Försökt dölja dem. Helt fräckt stod han där med de två översta skjortknapparna uppknäppta, fortfarande med svullen läpp, han hade ett sår precis under underläppen, det såg ut som om någon hade bitit honom… Hon visste att hon hade gjort det och kunde inte förstå hur de kunnat orsaka varandra så mycket skada och samtidigt tyckt att det var skönt. Själv hade hon i alla fall haft vett nog att linda en sjal om halsen.

Hon hörde hur Zabini och Nott skrattade.

"Så du vill inte avslöja vem som är din våldsamma älskarinna Draco?" Det var Pansy Parkinsons vassa röst som skar genom luften.

Hermione la hela sin vilja på att försöka få Malfoy att förstå genom tankekraft att han absolut inte fick avslöja henne.

"Varför så upprörd Pansy? Önskar att det var du kanske? Är du lite avundsjuk?" Malfoys röst var mjuk och hånfull, Hermione vände sig tillbaka mot slytherinarna precis i tid för att se Pansy bli tomatröd i ansiktet.

"Avundsjuk på vaddå Draco? Ett våldsamt fyllestrul?" sa hon kallt och stormade in i klassrummet i samma ögonblick som dörren öppnades av professor Snigelhorn.

Han följde efter henne utan så mycket som en blick på Hermione, vilket hon var tacksam för, vid det här laget var hon lika röd som Pansy.

"Tänk om det var mer än ett fyllestrul?" väste Malfoy hotfullt. Hela klassen stirrade på honom och Hermione frös till is. Vad menade han?

De gick mot sina platser, och trots att Malfoy bara pratade med slytherinarna så lyssnade även alla gryffindorare nyfiket på vad han sa.

"Vad menar du, har du gått och skaffat dig en _flickvän?_" frågade Nott skeptiskt, som om det vore den otroligaste sak i världen.

"Det sa jag inte, bara att det var mer än ett strul." Svarade Malfoy som nonchalant var upptagen med att leta efter något i sin väska.

"Kom igen Draco, det är redan uppenbart att du hade sex med henne, vi undrar bara vem det är!" ropade Zabini.

Malfoy såg sur ut.

"Ja, tala om det så man vet vem man ska passa sig för, jag vill då inte gå runt och se ut som om jag blivit attackerad av en aggressiv hippogriff…" fyllde Nott i.

"Som om du skulle kunna fixa dig ett one night stand din impotenta oskuld!" ropade Malfoy.

"Nej nu får det vara nog!" ropade professor Snigelhorn och Nott gav Malfoy en arg blick innan han vände ansiktet mot tavlan.

Hermione satt som förstenad och tvingade sig själv att andas lugnt. Hon tyckte inte om att höra att de pratade om henne som om hon bara var en värdelös liten slampa, en i mängden. Och hon var livrädd att Malfoy skulle tappa tålamodet och skrika att det var hon, Granger, smutsskallen, Potters kompis, gryffindoraren, pluggisen och besserwissern som var hans våldsamma sexpartner.

En vecka senare var hon fortfarande livrädd för att nån skulle få reda på vad de gjort. Hon kunde inte koncentrera sig på vare sig de lektioner de hade tillsammans, eller de läxor de hon fått i de ämnena.

Hon hade byggt upp en frustration och rädsla, som för det mesta gick ut över hennes vänner. Det blev inte direkt bättre av att hon varje dag såg Malfoys skjorta som hon hängt upp på handtaget till sin garderob, om den nu var så dyr som Parvati och Harry påstod hade hon inte hjärta att slänga den, vad hon skulle göra med den hade hon ingen aning om.

När hon på måndagsmorgonen kom ut ur stora salen efter att ha ätit lunch mötte hon Malfoys blick, och för första gången bröt hon inte kontaken. Hon förstod varför hon tyckt att han var snygg, men såg inget tilldragande i honom längre.

Hon visste att hon rodnade, och han blev faktiskt också lite röd om kinderna. Men han avvek inte från sin väg, han verkade ha bestämt sig för att gå rakt in i henne, och eftersom det var så mycket folk så kom hon inte undan. Allt hon kunde göra var att stanna och se honom komma närmre och närmre. När han var precis framför henne lutade han sig fram och väste lågt:

"Jag vill ha tillbaka min skjorta Granger." Tyst, men inte tillräckligt tyst för att bara hon skulle höra, en förvånad flämtning hördes bakom henne.

"Är det Malfoys skjorta?!" ropade Lavenders röst chockat. Folk vände sig om och stirrade på dem. Malfoy såg nöjd ut. Hur kunde han? Han tänkte väl inte avslöja dem, eller?

"Så kan ju du få tillbaka dina underkläder också." Sa han högt. Tydligen.

Det blev för mycket. Utan att veta varifrån den kom hade hon gett Malfoy en örfil med all sin kraft.

"Det spelar ingen roll!" skrek hon. Nu stirrade alla i hela entréhallen på dem, och det var oturligt nog ungefär halva skolan.

"Säg det! Du förlorar nog mer på det än jag. Säg det!" Hon forsatte skrika medans Malfoy förvånat rätade upp sig och gned sin rodnande kind.

"Tyst!" vrålade han och satte ena handen för hennes mun och den andra runt hennes nacke som för att hålla ljudet av hennes röst inne.

Hon använde då sina fria händer till att slå vart hon kom åt på Malfoys kropp, det var som om all hennes frustration och rädsla plötsligt bröt sig ut och hon ville orsaka den som fick henne att känna sig så hemsk så mycket smärta som möjligt. Han släppte hennes huvud för att knuffa till henne, hon föll baklänges, men eftersom hon höll ett stadigt tag om hans klädnad hann han fånga upp henne innan de båda föll.

Han hade armarna runt hennes midja och hon grävde ner sina naglar i hans axlar. Nej, han var för nära.

Varför kände hon såhär? Hon hatade honom fortfarande, hon hade inga som helst positiva känslor för honom, men hennes kropp verkade tycka annorlunda.

Hans ena hand for upp till hennes hår där den tog ett stadigt tag. För hårt. Det gjorde ont.

Han förde hennes huvud närmre och pressade sina läppar mot hennes.

Utan att tänka besvarade hon kyssen och hennes händer hann hela vägen till hans nacke innan hon puttade honom ifrån sig. Vad höll hon på med egentligen??

"Fan vad jag hatar dig Malfoy!" skrek hon innan hon knuffade sig förbi honom och sprang därifrån genom en mumlande folkmassa.

"Desamma Granger!" ropade han efter henne, men han lät inte speciellt fientlig.

Hon stod ute på skolområdet och såg ut över sjön.

Varför?? Varför hade han sagt det? Han kunde omöjligt ha något att vinna på det.

Tårarna rann nerför hennes kinder, att större delen av skolan visste, det kunde hon ta. Hon hade hanterat hånfulla viskningar och elaka blickar förut. Men hur skulle hon kunna förklara det för Harry och Ron? För Ginny?

Med tunga steg började hon gå mot växthusen, trots att det var en hel halvtimme kvar tills lektionen började.

Utanför dörren satt redan en person med sänkt huvud och slokande axlar. Hade Hermione kommit först hade hon förmodligen suttit precis likadant.

När hon kom närmre tittade personen upp och hon mötte Hannah Abbots ögon. Hon hade varit rädd för en anklagande blick, mumlande förolämpning för att sen bli lämnad ensam. Men Hannah log glatt och flyttade lite på sig så Hermione fick plats att sätta sig bredvid.

"Är det sant att det är tack vare dig som Malfoy går omkring och ser ut som om han gått en runda mot det piskande pilträdet?" Frågade hon försiktigt efter en stunds tystnad.

Hermione rodnade, men Hannah lät inte arg, snarare nyfiken, kanske tillochmed lite imponerad.

"Jo…" svarade hon.

"Jag förstår dig, han är ju verkligen snygg, men arrogantare, elakare idiot får man leta efter. Om jag inte har fel så har du precis utövat alla tjejers dröm"

Hermione stirrade chockat på henne.

"Va?" Utbrast hon oförstående. Hannah rodnade.

"Ja, jag menar bara… Om ryktet är sant, att du och Malfoy har… ja du vet… lixom, gjort…Det… Så är det nog många som är avundsjuka. Han är populär vettu, men eftersom han är så elak så är det ingen som vågar erkänna det. Men kombinationen av det, och att du verkar ha slagit honom på käften, är ju fantastisk!"

Hermione förstod ingenting, hon hade legat med sin värsta fiende, som också var de flesta andras värsta fiende, och den snäll Hufflepuff-flickan tog emot henne som en slags hjälte som gjort det omöjliga. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle svara.

Fler hufflepuffare anlände, däribland Hannahs vän Susan.

När Susan fick syn på Hermione log hon och ropade:  
"Där är ju Hermione! Hon som lyckats med det omöjliga! Tämja Slytherins monster!"

Hermione kände hur färgen steg på kinderna, men antog att det var bättre än om de hade blängt på henne.

Harry och Ron anlände samtidigt som professor Sprout och de såg allt annat än imponerade ut. Hon gick osäkert in tillsammans med dem och satte sig vid samma bord.

Ingen av dem sa ett ord på hela lektionen, och när den äntligen var slut och de stod utanför växthuset tog de varsitt tag om Hermiones armar och drog iväg henne en bra bit över skolområdet, hon kämpade inte emot.

"Är det sant?" frågade Harry kallt när de helt säkert var utom hörhåll från alla mänskliga varelser.

Hermione såg upp på honom, och på Ron. De såg besvikna och arga ut, men det fanns något mer, en uppgivenhet, som om de inte längre brydde sig om henne.

"Vad är sant?" frågade hon med darrande röst, trots att hon mycket väl visste vad han pratade om.

"Att du har legat med Malfoy!" Ron nästan skrek, han såg fullkomligt ursinnig ut och för ett ögonblick var hon rädd att han skulle slå henne.

"Jag antar det." Viskade hon och slog ner blicken med rodnande kinder.

"Vad menar du med antar?" fräste Harry. Hon aldrig tidigare sett dem bete sig såhär, och hon skulle aldrig ha drömt om att de skulle ha gjort det mot henne.

"Jag kommer inte ihåg…" Det var en lögn, hon visste att de hade gjort det.

"Men han gör det! Du hörde vad han sa förra veckan! Det var dig de pratade om, eller hur?!"

Hermione kände hur tårarna steg i hennes ögon och stillsamt började rinna nerför hennes kinder, orden fastnade i halsen och hon vågade inte öppna munnen i rädsla för att börja snyfta.

"Förstår du vad du har gjort kvinna!? Du har för fan haft sex med Malfoy! Han tycker inte att du är värd ett skit och för hans pappa är det en vanlig dag på jobbet att döda sånna som dig!" Nu skrek Ron åt henne och hon kunde inte hejda sig längre. Hon gav ifrån sig en högljudd snyftning och vände sig bort. Förblindad av tårar snubblade hon därifrån.

"Vänta Hermione!" ropade Harry och de var snart ifatt henne. Hon kände en hand på sin axel men slet sig loss.

"Jag kunde inte hjälpa det!" skrek hon. "Jag var för i helvete aspackad, när jag vaknade mindes jag inte ett skit, hade ont i hela kroppen, och nu har jag gått runt och vart livrädd att han ska avslöja mig, men vet ni vad! Det spelar ingen roll! Varför bryr ni er? Spelar det nån roll vem han är? Harry, var Parvati så mycket bättre, bara för att hon kommer från samma elevhem?!"

Harry och Ron stirrade på henne, deras kalla ansikten hade mjuknat och Ron vände bort blicken, generad över att ha skrikit åt henne.

"Vad har han gjort med dig?" viskade Ron, och det verkade som om hans ilska riktades mot Malfoy istället.

"Inget värre än jag gjort med honom… Ni ser ju hur han ser ut, så mycket skada har inte ens ni åverkat honom samanlagt under alla år tillsammans!"

Plötsligt började hon skratta, hon visste inte varför, tårarna rann fortfarande nerför hennes kinder men nu skrattade hon så kraftigt att hon sjönk ner på marken där hon kämpade för att få luft. Harry och Ron stirrade på henne och utbytte förvirrade blickar.

"Förlåt oss Hermione." Sa Ron lågt.

"Alla gör sina misstag, sen att man råkar göra dem med helt fel person är kanske inte lika troligt men… Är det nån vi borde klandra så är det Malfoy!" Fortsatte Harry.

"Jag kan bara inte förstå varför han avslöjade att det var jag, det är ju inte direkt nåt som hjälper hans rykte precis…" Mumlade Hermione som fortfarande satt på marken.

"Jag tror du har fel… Jag har redan hört rykte gå om att Malfoy har "fått Gryffindors pryda plugghäst på rygg"… för att citera alltså, inget jag håller med om…" svarade Harry.

"Men å andra sidan har lika många imponerade röster sagt att Hermione Granger har "tämjt Slytherins monster"…" fyllde Ron i.

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Så ni förlåter mig?" Hon tittade upp på Harry och Ron som faktiskt såg lite skuldmedvetna ut över sitt utbrott.

"Det är klart." De hjälpte henne upp och de gick tillsammans tillbaka mot slottet.

Hermione möttes mycket riktigt av imponerade blickar och på sina håll började grupper med flickor faktiskt jubla när hon gick förbi, Hannah och Susan verkade ha haft rätt. Vid middagen märkte hon att även Malfoy verkade få samma sorts uppmärksamhet, fast av den manliga sidan av Hogwarts elever. Deras blickar möttes tvärs över elevhopen, och ett svagt leende ryckte i hans mungipor. Hon vände bort blicken men kunde inte låta bli att le hon också. Hon tyckte inte om honom, men kunde inte ångra sig, det hade varit för bra. Lavender hade rätt, hon hade upptäckt en ny sida hos sig själv, men den hade inte med alkohol och festande att göra…

Jag har en epilog också (A)…


	3. Epilog

**Hej allihopa, förlåt att det har tagit en sån otrolig tid, men vår dator krashade, och mitt usb-minne försvann… Här är den i alla fall, tack för att inte alla glömde bort den :D**

**EPILOG:**

Hermione pressade ner boken i sin redan sprängfyllda väska, som vanligt var hon sist ut ur biblioteket när madam Pince smällde igen dörren efter henne.

Hon gick ensam genom de mörka korridorerna, men hon var inte rädd, vägen mellan biblioteket och Gryffindortornet kunde hon som sin egen ficka om inte bättre. Men den här kvällen var annorlunda, hon hade en stark känsla av att inte vara ensam, men märkligt nog var det inte en obehaglig känsla.

Hon hörde stegen före hon såg konturen av en människa längre fram i korridoren, och hon hörde hans andetag innan hon faktiskt såg vem det var i mörkret.

Draco Malfoy stod kanske ett tiotal meter framför henne i den smala korridoren.

Hon fortsatte gå, medveten om att hon skulle behöva gå så nära förbi honom att hon skulle kunna röra vid honom. Så nära hade de inte varit varandra sen den dagen han kysst henne i entréhallen. Det var mer än två månader sen. Hon kände hur hon rodnade, trots att alla ärr och blåmärken sedan länge var borta hade hennes vaga minnen av deras natt tillsammans inte bleknat.

Han hade stannat och stod nu nonchalant lutad mot väggen, som om han väntade på henne.

När hon närmade sig ville hennes hjärna snabba på stegen, snabbt gå förbi utan att så mycket som kasta en blick på honom. Hennes kropp däremot, reagerade helt annorlunda, den saktade in på stegen och lät hennes ögon stirra på honom, de mörka konturerna, och så hans vita skjorta som tycktes lysa upp korridoren, den var likadan som den hon en gång slitit av, likadan som den som just nu hängde i hennes garderob.

Hon var tacksam över mörkret och hoppades att han inte såg hennes hettande kinder.

"Granger." Det var knappt en hälsning, bara ett konstaterande att det var hon.

"Malfoy." Svarade hon kallt. Hennes röst lydde i alla fall hennes hjärna, till skillnad från hennes fötter som verkade sakta in ännu mer. Mot sin vilja kände hon en behaglig stöt i magen när hon kände hans doft. Han var för nära.

"Vänta." Hans hand på hennes axel, hon kände värmen genom blustyget. Hennes fötter stannade omedelbart och hon förbannade sig själv för sin brist på självkontroll.

"Vad?" fräste hon och vände sig om. Det skulle hon inte ha gjort, han var bara ett par centimeter ifrån henne och hon rös till.

"Vart har du dina beskyddare då? Har de tröttnat på biblioteket, eller är det besserwissern själv de inte tål?" Hans röt var silkeslen, kall, kanske lite hotfull.

"Jag behöver inga beskyddare Malfoy." Svarade hon lika kallt.

"Jasså inte? Så vem ska då beskydda dig mot mig?"

Han närmade sig henne långsamt, och hennes hjärna kunde kontrollera kroppen så pass mycket att hon lyckades backa ett par steg, tills hennes rygg slog emot stenväggen. Han stannade återigen ett par centimeter ifrån henne.

"Jag är inte rädd för dig." Viskade hon, lägre än hon tänkt sig.

"Åh, du behöver inte vara rädd, jag vill bara inte att du gör…något du ångrar…" viskade han med näsan i hennes hår och händerna på hennes midja.

Hermione gjorde ingenting, hon stod som fastfrusen och utkämpade en inre strid, hannes psykiska sida hatade Malfoy, hon ville ge honom en örfil och springa därifrån. Medans hennes fysiska sida var betydligt mer inställd på att stanna kvar och låt honom göra vad han ville med henne.

När hans fingrar började vandra längs hennes rygg och han placerade en fjäderlätt kyss på hennes hals förlorade den psykiska sidan. Hennes händer flög upp i hans hår och hennes läppar fångade upp hans.

Den här gången började det i alla fall mjukt och försiktigt.

Hon kysste honom mjukt och trevande medans hennes händer fjäderlätt smekte hans rygg och nacke.

När han pressade in henne mot väggen och körde fingrarna genom hennes hår släppte hon försiktigheten och snurrade runt så att hon stod ytterst, hon tryckte upp honom mot väggen med ett stadigt tag om hans skjorta.

Den här gången var det han som slet upp hennes blus, det klirrade när knapparna studsade mot väggar och golv.

Hon ryste när den kalla luften smekte hennes skin, kontrasten mellan det kalla och Malfoys varma händer som smekte henne fick henne att flämta till.

Olidligt långsamt knäppte hon upp hans skjorta, när hon kom ner till den allra sista knappen fortsatte hon direkt med byxorna, nu ännu långsammare. Han stönade till och styrde in henne i väggen mitt emot. Hennes rygg slog hårt emot den och hon gav igen genom att köra in naglarna i hans rygg.

Hon klöste honom hårt vilket fick honom att komma ännu närmre. Så nära som hon ville ha honom. Alla tankar på att det här var fel var borta.

Det var lika bra som första gången, om inte bättre, när han rörde vid henne fick han henne att minnas första gången som hon inte gjort tidigare.

Han tryckte fast henne mot väggen och lyfte upp hennes ben som hon lindade runt hans höfter.

Precis när hans varma händer gled in under hennes kjol hördes steg i korridoren. De stelnade till mitt i rörelsen.

Hermione fattade sig snabbast och satte snabbt ner benen. Malfoy verkade inte förstå vad som hände, varför Hermione plötsligt tog honom i handen och drog in honom i närmaste klassrum. Tyvärr smällde hon igen dörren lite för hårt…

Några sekunder senare slogs dörren upp igen.

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Granger?!"

Professor McGonagall såg ut som om hon skulle svimma.

Hermione såg ner på sig själv, där hon stod i bara behå, och på Malfoy, vars skjorta och byxor var uppknäppta.

"Eh, ja som prefekter ska vi ju patrullera i korridorerna kvällstid…" försökte Malfoy halvhjärtat.

McGonagall stirrade på dem, Hermione hade aldrig tidigare sett henne så chockad. Men hon kunde inte klandra henne, vad hon än kan ha väntat sig, så kan det inte ha varit just de två, Malfoy och Granger, Hermione och Draco.

Utan ett ord stängde professorn dörren och stegen tonade ut.

Hermione stirrade först på den stängde dörren sen på Malfoy som fortfarande stod med byxorna uppknäppta och nerhasade och såg förvirrad ut.

Hon kunde inte låta bli att skratta, och när hon väl börjat kunde hon inte sluta. Hon sjönk ner på en skolbänk och flämtade efter andan. Först stirrade Malfoy bara dumt på henne, innan han också började skratta. De såg på varann. Hermione och Draco, värsta fiender, med kläderna på ända, tillsammans i ett klassrum mitt i natten.

De var så upptagna av sitt fnittrande att de inte hört stegen som närmat sig och hoppade därför till när dörren slogs upp än en gång.

Den här gången av Snape.

De tystnade omedelbart. Den här gången var Hermione mer medveten om sin klädsel, som inte riktigt passade sig för ett möte med sin manlige lärare.

Så diskret som möjligt förflyttade hon sig in bakom Malfoy.

Snape stirrade på dem, Hermione kunde inte klandra honom, han var lika chockad som McGonagall.

"Asså, vi är ju prefekter… så vi tänkte att vi skulle inspektera klassrummen…" försökte Malfoy igen.

Snape fnös.

"Dagens ungdomar…" muttrade han innan även han stängde dörren och avlägsnade sig.

Hermione och Malfoy såg på varann igen och log. Hur hade det egentligen blivit såhär?

"Det är bäst att vi går tillbaka till våra sovsalar, innan professor Flitwick får för sig att komma förbi…" Föreslog Hermione.

"Visst. Och du hade tänkt gå sådär…?" Dracos blick flyttades från hennes ansikte tjugo centimeter längre ner.

Helvete. Vart var hennes blus egentligen? Efter en snabb blick i korridoren konstaterade hon att den inte var där.

"Vad har du gjort med den egentligen?" frågade hon irriterat.

"Jag har inte gjort nåt!"

Hermione såg skeptiskt på honom. Han flinade.

"Inte mitt problem." Han ryckte på axlarna och började gå mot dörren.

"Nu är det." Hon slet tag i hans skjorta och eftersom han inte var beredd fick hon av den ganska snabbt.

"Jasså. Det är så vi vill ha det." Sa han hotfullt och vände sig mot henne.

Han närmade sig på samma sätt som en tiger som anfaller sitt byte.

"Du är inte färdig här Granger, var god avsluta det du påbörjat."

"Så gärna."

"En till?!" Hermione slog upp ögonen, Lavenders utrop hade väckt henne, eller var det solen som stack henne i ögonen? Parvatis högljudda musik kunde även ha en del i det faktum att hon nu i alla fall var vaken.

"Du är inte sann Hermione!" skrek Lavender och viftade med skjortan.

Det var den det, om jag får säga det själv så är jag otroligt nöjd med slutet ^^ Läs gärna det som jag förmodligen kommer lägga ut i framtiden ;)


End file.
